


Far Too Young To Die

by unheraldedUltimatum



Series: far too young to die [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Asexual Character, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Immortality, Original Character(s), does it count as "major character death" if they're immortal, kind of? it's certainly based heavily on it i mean they ARE immortal criminals, very briefly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unheraldedUltimatum/pseuds/unheraldedUltimatum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hot immortals in ur area want to give u money</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (even more confused yelling)

Cash.  Very, very, _very_ little cash.

And a certain unemployed and desperate Matt Bragg thought it would be a good idea to rob a nearby convenience store.

After he walked through the front doors, instead of going straight for the register, he casually drifts towards the shelves lined with various foods.  "Sorry," he hears mumbled next to him as he feels somebody bump into him.  Looking over, the source of the mumble is short, muscular, and wearing a cowboy hat.

_What the fuck kind of outfit is that.  Honestly._

The man in the slightly-ridiculous attire briefly glanced over Matt a couple times, cleared his throat, and walked up to the store's counter. "So," he spoke to the clerk, "where's the restrooms?"  With a disinterested grimace, the clerk jerked their head towards a door in the back.  "Thanks."

Matt looks around the store again.  Casually, weaving through the aisles, slowly sauntering towards the counter.  Just like he thought before, the only people in the store were himself, the man in the bathroom, and the nonchalant clerk.

"Please don't try it."

His head jerked up upon hearing the store clerk speak.

They stared him down and sighed before setting down their book.  "Look, I've been through this before a million times.  Working late, guy waits for it to be just us, tries to make me empty the cash register.  Not happening."

Not thinking clearly, Matt pulled the knife out of his pocket anyway.

Before he could start belting out the threats he had rehearsed, the clerk pulled a revolver out from under the counter and shot him three times, aiming right around where the heart should be.  "Tried to warn you," they muttered.

The bathroom door opened and the other man stepped back into the store, eyes falling to the body on the floor.

"Happens about every week, you get used to it."

"D-do you want me to get the body out of here?"

"Please."

Finding a secluded enough alleyway, he propped up the lid of a dumpster.  "I've done some bad things before, but I think this has got to be the first time I've assisted in a murder..."  He paused to look the body over. "Huh.  Kinda cute.  A bit too dead for my taste, and those hands are pretty weird, but I _guess_ I could be in to somebody lanky..."  As he leans down to pick him back up, he looks at where the bullets landed.  "God, that must've _hurt._  Glad I decided against robbing that place myself at the last second-"

"What the hell."

"Oh."   _Not dead.  Alright.  Glad we figured that out before it got_ too _awkward._

"I-   _Ow._  Should be dead right now, I'm pretty sure."

" _Oh._ "   _What a fucking coincidence._

The air of awkwardness barely began to settle before the would-be dead body ran out of the alleyway, cursing whenever his chest felt a stab of pain.

"...  Alright."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Most people wouldn't be very calm the morning after they died for the first time, but Matt managed it somehow.  The bullet holes still hurt like hell, though.

Knock.

"...  What."

Knock.

"What is it?"

Knock knock.

He got up to answer the insistent tapping, wincing as the wounds still in his chest continued to hurt like hell.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Shut up, hold on!"

The knocking paused, _thank god for that._  Upon pulling the door open, he was met with a familiar, _still kind of ridiculous_ , cowboy hat.

"No."

"I didn't even start talking yet...?"

"Just...  No."

The shorter man gave an understanding look.  "Alright, I get it.  I was pretty bitter after the first time _I_ died, too.  Guess I should've given you a couple days."

Matt's face formed a confused grimace, mouth slightly open, trying- and repeatedly failing- to muster a single "what" in response.

"Look, either you're an immortal like me, or you've got a bulletproof vest and phenomenal acting.  And, either way, you seem like somebody I'd like to keep me company.  All I'm asking is that we hang out later.  How's laser tag-"  He paused to glance where Matt had been shot the previous night.  "- Or is that too soon?"

Before the stranger could go on further, he soon found a door slammed shut in his face.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The morning rays bloomed splotchy from between the window blinds like tiger lillies, painting light across the bedroom walls.  Beginning to slowly fade in was the city's usual daytime hum of activity.

This morning was well on its way to almost complete bliss, if not for the return of that insistent knocking.

Still not entirely awake, Matt stumbled through his apartment to the front door, pressed his face against said door, and loudly declared, "Go away."

As expected, the same short stranger from before said that he just wanted to talk a little bit.  And as he had hoped, the door opened just slightly, showing half of a bedhead and half of a tired glare.

"How'd you even find where I live?"

"You were kinda, y'know, leaving an obvious blood trail behind you."

Matt's eyes widened slightly, and he pressed his forehead against the doorframe with a groan.

"So, anyway, what I came here to talk about..."

"Yes, please get this over with."

"You were trying to rob that store because you're hard on cash and can't get a decent job, I'm guessing?"

Matt opened the door a little wider to glare at him better and nodded for him to continue.

"Well, I was thinking that I," he paused to bring a hand out from behind his back, revealing a wad of bills, "could help you out."

Jaw dropped and slowly opening the door all the way, he slowly extended a shaking hand.  "Really?  Are...  are you _sure?_ "

"Well, on one condition..."

"Please don't make me do anything embarrassing, I've already tried robbing a convenience store with a _puny kitchen knife,_ I don't feel like stooping any lower anytime soon."

"You're in luck, because giving my friendship a shot would be a step _up_ from that, if anything."

"So...  Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're basically offering to be my sugar daddy.

"Hey, I was thinking it could be as platonic as you want.  But if you're gonna jump right to _that,_ I mean-"

"Stop talking."

"Alright, alright."  A pause.  "But do we have a deal?"

"Yes, please, for the love of god."

He let out a sigh of relief before extending his free hand.  "I'm Jeremy."

"Matt."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jeremy's fingers gently brushed through Matt's hair as he sarcastically cooed about how _of course everybody starts to viciously make out with somebody, completely sober, five minutes after learning their name._

Matt told him to shut up by melting back into another kiss, pressing their bodies closer together.  "I'm too tired to think heavily about this right now," he muttered before moving to kiss along Jeremy's neck.

"Oh, you've got an _eternity_ to think about it later."

He pulled away to look him directly in the eyes.  "Isn't it a bit _early_ for immortality jokes?"

"Well, I can't _make_ immortality jokes when you kiss me."

"Please don't make me regret this decision with cheesy stuff like that."

"No promises," Jeremy laughed before closing the gap between them again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually had this mostly done not long after posting chapter one  
> so  
> i've literally been stuck on the same thing for almost a year  
> i'm so sorry  
> but hey i've got the next three chapters plotted out now at least that's more prepared than i was back then

_ Knock, knock. _

 

Unlike the last few times, Matt didn't greet the knocking with irritation.  Rather, he almost had to put effort towards not seeming  _ too _ excited for who was most likely on the other side.

 

Now, the knocking happened fairly often.  Matt had decided to act annoyed and tired at first every time (he truly was on several occasions, but not as much as he pretended), but he had warmed up to Jeremy quicker than he expected.  He wasn't nearly as much of an annoying asshole as he seemed at first, and he even toned down the immortality jokes a little bit.

And yet, Matt's frozen in place mere seconds from opening the door.

 

There was a faint, soft sound, as though the person on the other side just started leaning on the other side.  "Matt, you home?"

 

Saying nothing, Matt quickly opened the door before Jeremy could stop leaning against it, causing them both to fall breathless on the apartment floor.  Between bursts of laughing so hard he could barely breathe, Matt managed to prop himself up on his elbows and ask why Jeremy was visiting so late, noticing the splotches of rosy tint across the clouds.

 

He simply sat staring at Matt's face for a long moment before he quickly stood up.  "I- I'll shut the door."  While he  _ was _ trying to use the excuse to turn his back as a way to hide that he was blushing, it was already incredibly clear that his face had a similar color to the clouds outside.

 

"Oh."  Matt stood up as well, after a moment.

 

Jeremy had probably decided it was no use trying to hide his blush, because it was still very visible when he turned around again.  “There’s-  … I forgot what I was gonna say.”

 

“Wow.”

 

“Hey, not like you’re much better, Mr.-”

 

“I thought you said you  _ wouldn’t _ talk about that?”

 

“Yeah, yeah-  Oh!  There was going to be a street race tonight, so I figured maybe you could go with me …?”

 

His face brightened up immediately.  “Really?!”  He realized how excited he must have seemed and added “I mean, I’m totally not excited, shut up.”

 

Around a laugh, Jeremy said simply, “Just grab a coat or something.”

 

* * *

 

 

Along the way, they were quiet until Jeremy broke that silence with a “Why were you  _ that _ desperate for money, anyway?”

 

“Oh, uh.  Just, y’know, had a hard time finding a job, that sort of stuff.”

 

“Huh.”

 

“Did  _ not _ spend all of my money on bread, if  _ that’s _ what you’re thinking.”

 

“...  _ Sure _ you didn’t.”

 

* * *

 

 

Some distance away a man probably just a few inches taller than Jeremy was loudly boasting about his car.  Matt turned to Jeremy and offered, “Well, he seems to  _ Bragg _ a lot, eh?”

 

“Yeah, that’s Michael for ya.”

 

_ Wait.  I never told Jeremy my last name.  Why did I think that was a good joke?  This is terrible. _

 

He glanced around and noticed that everybody seemed to know each other there, all but him.  “Hey, uh, Jeremy?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Is this a… special gang race or something?”

 

“...  What?”

 

“I mean, all these people are in the same gang, right?  Are we int-”

 

“Dude, no, there’s other guys that aren’t with Geoff either.”  He gestured to the car just to the right of his.

 

Sure enough, some guy with a mask and certainly enough composure to be a gang leader himself leaned against the hood of his car as he told the man beside him that  _ dude, Russ, I’ve got this.  All the money.  The whole bank.  That totally won’t backfire.  Just- just put it all in. _

 

“Wait, is there really bets on this race?  I kinda, y’know, have no money…”

 

“Of course not!  Wouldn’t have brought you if there was.”

 

They could hear laughter from the men leaning on the car to the right, mainly the masked one, most likely laughing at himself.

 

After that they mostly just looked around quietly, waiting for the race to start.  Sometimes Jeremy would point someone out and give Matt a name and say a little bit about them.  Even that was done quietly.

 

“That’s Ryan over there.  I heard he used to be a mercenary and spends most of his money on plants.”

 

“Like- like weed?”

 

“No, just normal plants.”

 

“Normal plants.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Thankfully, with that Jeremy was done introducing everybody there he already knew stuff about,  _ listen Matt all I know about those two is they’re not from the same crew as the rest of these people and one is called Russ apparently I’m sorry, _ because there was only another brief moment of silence before Geoff,  _ Matt I swear he usually doesn’t wear booty shorts, _ was saying that the race will start soon.  And just another moment before he sauntered over to them.

 

Or, well, he was in the middle of doing that, seemed to notice something, then backed away after directing a wink and finger guns towards Jeremy.  Jeremy didn’t seem to like what he must have been implying.

 

* * *

 

 

"...  We lost, didn't we?"

 

The masked man from earlier came to a halt beside them with a “Hey,  _ I _ lost harder!”  But it was still pretty clear that they didn’t win.

 

"I-  I was just going slow because it's your first race!  I didn’t want you to get scared!"

 

"That’s lame."

 

"You got scared watching  _ Shrek! _ "

 

"What- When?!"

 

They continued bickering on and on, even playfully slapping, until Matt found himself furiously making out with Jeremy again.   _ Goddammit, Matt. _

 

Realizing that it’s probably not the  _ best _ time to kiss him within an inch of his eternal life (certainly not the  _ worst, _ though), Matt stopped, although their faces were still fairly close.  Jeremy, seemingly at a loss for words, but certainly having something to say, had ended up with a hand on Matt’s cheek, keeping him near.  “I-  D-  Do you want…”  A deep breath, not really a helpful one, but he is trying his best.  “Do you wanna be an official thing or something?”

 

“Well, I mean, I kind of thought we already  _ were, _ but…”

 

“Wait, wait,  _ what? _ ”

 

“We  _ did _ kiss a lot, and that’s sort of a couple thing, I guess?  I dunno, I get a little confused about this stuff.”  Smiling a little, he added that  _ yeah, this is probably what a date is like.  If you’re in to illegal stuff, which we are. _

 

* * *

 

 

They went back to Matt’s apartment not very long after the race-  Matt didn’t know anybody else there well enough to want to talk to anyone, and while Jeremy seemed like he  _ did _ know people well enough, he was definitely more interested in Matt right then.

 

There, they ended up doing what they always do when one is at the other’s place.  Play a game or two, talk a while, that sort of thing.  Just this time, sleepier and with less space between them (which is impressive, considering the first time, they made out for a  _ very _ long time).

 

“How’re you doing with money, by the way?” Jeremy asked at one point, one hand already reaching to pull some from his pocket.

 

Don’t get Matt wrong; he likes having money.  Just, y’know, considering what happened earlier, this specific money is just kind of… kind of…  “I-  You know, at this point, the whole ‘here’s money for being my friend’ thing isn’t really necessary?  I’m not about to leave my boyfriend over me being poor.”

 

Hearing “my boyfriend” come out of his mouth made Jeremy grin from ear to ear.  But with a brief shake of his head, he was handing Matt a wad of bills anyway.  “Well,  _ I’m _ not about to let  _ my boyfriend _ starve.  I’ve tried starving to death before, it’s really not comfortable.  Trust me.”

 

It’s been a few weeks of them hanging out a  _ lot _ since the incident at the store, and yet Matt still was really not used to how nice Jeremy was.  Granted, Matt never really spoke to anyone enough to make friends after moving there from South Carolina with minimal funds out of desperation, so he wasn’t exactly used to  _ anyone _ being nice to him.  But Jeremy was pretty much nothing but kind since day one, which still is just fantastic.  Matt was thinking about that a lot while the money was being put in his hand.  Thinking lead to emotions, and statistics show that emotions usually lead to Matt kissing Jeremy.  Those statistics being 100%.  Still.  Neither party really minded that.

 

“Hold on, that was totally worth at  _ least _ ten more dollars-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if everything seems to be inconsistent quality that is indeed because this was over the span of almost a year and all that


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy smokes less than fcuking eleven months between updates this is an improvement  
> also a bit of background joellis this chapter  
> also also heads up for fairly brief mentions of acephobia this chapter

“Matt, I swear it was around here somewhere-”

 

“Mhm.”

 

Jeremy kept rambling on, probably repeating himself several times (while walking in circles, which seemed to be an accurate reflection of the way his train of thought was going), but Matt was too busy trying not to yawn to focus on his words.  He made the mistake of letting Jeremy bring him out with the promise of  _ something fucking  _ awesome, _ dude, trust me _ , while he was already fairly tired.  Great!

 

It must have been several minutes now that Jeremy was talking, so Matt opened his mouth to try to stop him.  Which was also a mistake, because that made holding back a yawn no longer likely.

 

Okay, maybe not a  _ very _ big mistake, because it seemed to make Jeremy really happy.

 

“...  Why are you grinning at me like that?”

 

“Dude, I’ve  _ never _ heard you yawn before, that was adorable.”

 

“Dude-”

 

“Listen, we’re  _ dating, _ I can be cheesy now.”

 

He had a point.  “Well-”   _ Don’t yawn again, don’t yawn again- god  _ damn _ it. _  “Well, I’m.  Just really fucking tired.  I kinda just wanna sleep.  Cheese doesn’t really rejuvenate me.”

 

“Yeah, okay, that’s fair.”  Jeremy glanced around one more time and shrugged.  “Guess we’ll look for it tomorrow, then.”

 

“Thank god.”

 

“Buuuut…”

 

“Oh boy.”

 

Jeremy grabbed one of Matt’s hands in his (making him perk up a bit, but not quite disproving the fact that cheesy things don’t rejuvenate Matt) and smiled up at him.  “I’ve got some friends who live closer to here than you do.  And, hey, you’re probably meeting them eventually anyway, so… why not sleep there?”

 

“... Yeah, alright, I don’t see why not.”

 

He grinned and started leading the way around corner after corner.  “Oh, you’re gonna love these guys.”

 

Matt let out another yawn as they started climbing stairs.  “Well, last time we hung out with people you know, we started dating.  So, I mean, what’s gonna happen this time?”

 

“Nothing necessarily  _ has _ to happen…”

 

“Yeah, I’m too tired to think of anything.  Except sex, which we are  _ not _ doing at someone else’s place…”

 

Jeremy, no longer holding hands, abruptly stopped walking, causing Matt, too sleepy to notice, to bump into him and almost trip.  “... Uh.”

 

“... You okay, Jerem?”

 

“Well, uhm.”  Jeremy turned around slowly, looking down, and took a deep breath.  “I’m-  I’m asexual.”

 

“Oh!  Oh, my god, I am so sorry, that must’ve been super uncomfortable, I’ll keep that in mind, I’m so-”  The only thing that kept him from rambling more was Jeremy wrapping his arms around him.

 

“Babe, it’s alright, you didn’t know.”  He pulled away, grabbing both of Matt’s hands in his along the way.  “... We’re here, by the way.”

 

“Where-  _ oh, _ the friends.  Yeah, I kinda forgot about that because I was too busy thinking about how I’ll love and support my boyfriend no matter what.”

 

“Aww!”

 

“I mean, you were being cheesey earlier, I kinda figured it was my turn.”

 

Quick little smooches were sprinkled over Matt’s knuckles before Jeremy let go of his hands to knock on the door.  After hearing some fumbling from the other side, the door cracked open barely.  There were no lights turned on inside, so all that illuminated the sliver Matt could even potentially make out of the person was the gross yellow of the cheap hall light.  Matt wondered if Jeremy felt this uncomfortable when he did the same to him.  At least that was lit by sunlight, not by a concerning lightbulb.  “Hey, Joel!”

 

“Jeremy, I swear you must have a  _ really _ good reason for being here this late.”  Matt started feeling bad for how he acted towards Jeremy when they were first getting to know each other, but Jeremy seemed to not mind all that much, now that he had a different angle to watch from.

 

“Yeah, I’ve got someone I want you and Adam to meet, actually.”

 

The door opened further, giving Matt a better look at Joel.  He tried to look cool and collected, but he quickly started to look confused as his brain tried to process how exactly someone can look so old and so young at the same time.  And he looked even more confused as Joel turned to Jeremy after a moment of squinting.  “ _...  Is this knife boy _ ?”

 

“Wait, hold on.”  Matt looked to Jeremy next.  “You call me  _ knife boy? _  Knife boy.”

 

“Look,  _ he _ does,  _ I _ called you Matt when I told him about you…”

 

He sighed and directed a “It was  _ one time _ ” to Joel, rubbing his eyes.

 

Not really seeming to care about that, Joel turned on a light as he called back into the apartment.  “Adam!  Jeremy brought knife boy!”

 

“Jesus christ.”

 

* * *

 

Meeting Adam made Matt feel infinitely less intimidated by Joel.  He was taller and bigger than Joel, for starters.  His nose was pierced and his arms were covered in burns and scars.  Something about him gave off a viking vibe, too.  But he also offered him and Jeremy fuzzy blankets, and was now sitting across from them with a kitten sleeping in his lap.  Matt could barely understand the conversation through his tired haze, but when Adam laughed he had yet another reason to not feel so intimidated.  A very warm, fuzzy guy right there.

 

He got knocked out of his confused daze over how somebody with such typically scary traits could be so sweet by Jeremy nudging him with his elbow.  “Hey, I bet you can’t guess how old Joel was the first time he died.”

 

“What…  Fuck, I dunno, thirties?”

 

Joel took a sip of coffee (wasn’t he just complaining about how late it was?) before he muttered out a “...  Late forties.”

 

“How…  But…  I…  You’ve got  _ one _ wrinkle.” 

 

Adam looked at Joel with a big smile on his face.  “Just as beautiful as the day I met you.”

 

Almost spitting another sip of coffee everywhere, Joel set the mug down and shot him a look.  “... Adam.”

 

“What?  It’s not like anybody still believes that act.”

 

“What act.”  He snapped his head around as he heard Jeremy ask how their anniversary was.  “We don’t-”

 

“Ooh, we went to this really nice new restaurant not too far from here.  The steak there is  _ awesome. _ ”

 

“I want a divorce.”

 

Matt really  _ did _ want to get to know these guys better.  But he was way too tired to pay attention to what anyone was saying for more than a couple minutes, and not familiar enough with them to be interested in their apparent marriage.  He leaned his head on Jeremy’s shoulder hoping he’d get the message.  Instead he just rested his head on his, making Matt’s heart flutter for a second.  And he’d be lying if he said this particular cheesey moment didn’t rejuvenate him a  _ little. _  Of course, he’s tried to rob a store and he sat in the passenger seat during a street race, so it’s not like he would exactly have a  _ problem _ with lying.

 

In the end, however, his need to sleep  _ is _ what brought them there in the first place.  “...  Hey, Jeremy.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in his side, Matt let out a single “Mmph.”

 

Smiling wide, Jeremy glanced over to Joel and Adam.  “Wow, you’re right, it  _ is _ a good time to go to sleep, Matt.  Good thinking.”

 

“Best boyfriend award.”

 

As they adjusted themselves to be able to both sleep on the couch, they listened to Joel and Adam walk around turning off lights.  (“Is this-  If Matt’s his  _ boyfriend, _ then is this like Jeremy introducing his boyfriend to his parents?  Did we accidentally adopt a guy in his hundreds, Adam?” “I think Solaire’s enough kids for us.”)

 

Jeremy waited until he heard Joel and Adam close their bedroom door behind them before he started whispering.  “You… You really don’t mind that I’m asexual?  At all?”

 

“Dude, of course I don’t.  You’re fucking awesome, how could I just stop liking you over something like that?”

 

He snuggled up a bit closer, nuzzling his face into Matt’s shoulder.  “Thank you.”  Matt could feel him turn his head away before continuing.  “It didn’t exactly go over well in my last relationship.”

 

A big upside to Matt having noodle arms was that there was plenty of arm to hold Jeremy with.  Right now was a moment they both took note this lovely feature.  “If I knew who it was I’d totally beat ‘em up for you.  Because I obviously have strong enough muscles for that.  Of course.”

 

Jeremy had to put a hand over his mouth to make sure his laugh didn’t wake anybody up.  “God, I love you, Matt.”

 

A rush of emotions hit Matt, prompting him to kiss Jeremy, as usual.  “Can we sleep now?”

 

“Of course.”

 

* * *

 

Matt had several reasons to be glad that him and Jeremy were official now.  Waking up to a warm smile and a whispered “good morning” with warm sunrise seeping in through the window and spreading over them made him add on to that list.  “Don’t get up yet, there’s a cat right by your leg.”

 

“Wow, and I thought waking up to that face was gonna be the best thing about my morning.”  They simply laid there enjoying each other’s presence for a couple moments before he spoke again.  “Y’know…  _ We _ could get a cat.”

 

“Well, since we live in different places, it’d be more like getting  _ one _ of us a cat…”

 

“Who said we had to keep living separately?  I’ve only been able to get enough food  _ and _ pay rent since you started paying me to be your friend.  I wouldn’t say no to having a cute roommate.”

 

Jeremy went from excited to sad and back to excited with each of those sentences, respectively.  “...  I’m cute?  Do you have a  _ crush _ on me?  Gross.”

 

“You’re my boyfriend!”

 

He let out a light half-asleep laugh and squeezed his arms around Matt a little bit.  “It might take me a while to get everything set up for you at my place, so…”

 

“My place doesn’t allow pets.”

 

“Well, I guess that’s settled, then.”

 

* * *

 

“So, we’re  _ not _ going to keep looking for that thing you wanted to show me?”

 

“You didn’t hear?  Adam said it got destroyed.”

 

“I was half asleep, I barely heard  _ anything. _ ”

 

“Yeah, okay, I can see that.”  The two walked in to Matt’s apartment and flopped on to the couch.  “I’m- I just- I’m too excited to decide if I should spend more time with you today to make up for that or if I should start setting stuff up for you.”

 

“Well, you’ve got… all the time in the world?”

 

“Hey, you took my joke!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> som e things:  
> was very close to having matt's nickname be "nasty crime boy"  
> if you would ever like to discuss this fic with me?? please?? hmu on the blue hellsite @rayaotic  
> would anybody be interested in a one-shot that's like the backstory for joel and adam in this because i'm interested in writing it. good thoughts  
> i was so excited about actually finishing something this quickly last night that i had a hard time sleeping i hope this becomes a more regular thing woW

**Author's Note:**

> i have barely any idea what's going to happen after chapter two i'm just glad i manged to write a 1k chapter for once


End file.
